Replenishing the Stocks
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: On a trip overseas, Nozomi decides to get into the spirit of 17th century America. Maki should've been prepared for this. (futa)


It had been Honoka's idea back in high school. Back then, it'd been a more easily-done ideal. The school year had been coming to an end, and the third years were about to graduate. That would spell the end of their short time together, not to mention Muse's existence. It was a sad moment for all involved when they had to finally face the reality that they wouldn't all be going to the same school together. Looking back, it seemed natural that Honoka would come up with the idea for everyone to get back together once a year.

It was a simple concept, one that had just slipped from Honoka's lips without really thinking about what they'd do. All she'd known at the time was that she didn't want to lose contact with her friends permanently, and the others all felt the same way. They didn't know yet how long they'd be able to carry it on when school was done for all of them, and they scattered to different parts of Japan. That wasn't going to stop them, though. Their friendships were too important to let disappear by the ravages of time.

As they got older, no matter the circumstances, the nine friends always found ways to meet up together. Some of them saw certain members more often then others, but there was always one point in the year where all nine of them would get together and just enjoy each other's company. While they were going through university, it was usually everyone heading back home and using Maki's place for an impromptu party while her parents were out. Eventually, however, they started to go on week-long vacations together. That's how they ended up in Massachusetts of all places for one Spring week.

They'd never all vacationed in the United States together, so they'd all come to an agreement that they'd all go this year. Though New York City had been an initial consensus between Eli and Umi, Maki and Rin had successfully argued that it'd be better to go somewhere smaller for their first time. It'd be easier on the women who didn't speak English well, plus Maki wanted to go delve into the history of Boston. As for Rin, she wanted to see all the athletic places, like the Boston Marathon and Fenway Park. In the end, neither Eli or Umi could really argue against them, so off to Beantown they went.

Before going, they all agreed that if they were to split up, they needed to stay in at least groups of three so that there was always someone who spoke decent-enough English. Nozomi and Maki spoke the best English out of the nine, with Eli decent enough to be the third. The other six were a definite mix. Kotori and Rin's English was okay, and Nico seemed to skate between near-fluency and complete ignorance. Hanayo, Honoka, and surprisingly Umi were the worst when it came to the language, though mentioning that fact around Umi had the potential to get one in a headlock, so it mostly went unsaid. It wasn't that Umi was completely helpless when it came to English, but the fact that words that were spelled the same and pronounced the same had different meanings baffled her.

Of course, having the potential for three separate groups had its downsides for certain members. Maki, for one, wasn't all that happy that she sometimes would be away from Nozomi for hours at a time. It was a vacation for all nine of them, and she wasn't going to raise a fuss just because she hadn't seen her wife for a certain amount of hours. They lived together, after all, so it wasn't as if she was going months without seeing her. Still, they were on a vacation in the general sense, and it would've been nice to spend some time with Nozomi.

She got her chance on the third day. Her suggestion of going to see an old, seventeenth century village was appropriately not well-received by most of the group, but that was all according to plan for once. She figured that, with most people not wanting to go, Nozomi would feel sorry for her and go with her. And that was exactly what happened. She may have seemed shyly grateful on the outside, but on the inside she was giving herself a thumbs up. Sure, she felt bad that Eli would have to take care of the others, but she could have at least one day to be selfish. There were six other days, two of which had already gone by. It wasn't going to be an issue.

However, she forgot about the true issue: taking Nozomi anywhere and expecting her to behave.

* * *

  
Nozomi was of two minds about the old pilgrim village she and Maki ended up going to. On one hand, they were there to experience the culture of the state, and she knew that Maki was interested in the history surrounding it. Plus, she could tell that Maki had been feeling a bit down over the two of them not getting to spend a lot of time together. Truth be told, she was feeling the same, though she felt she'd done a better job of masking it. Going somewhere, just the two of them, was just what the doctor - AKA Maki - ordered.

On the other hand, she wasn't as excited about history as Maki. When she thought of going on vacation, walking around a deliberately primitive town without a beach or a McDonald's wasn't her first thought. It wasn't her fifteenth thought, either. Besides, a lot of the meaning of where they were was locked behind the English language. There were plaques that detailed the history of the town and what certain items were, but it still took her time to properly read through the text. Worse, the employees all spoke in an odd accent that sometimes sounded forced, and at times it made it nigh-impossible for her to understand what they were saying. She considered asking them to talk slower so she could understand what they were saying, but she knew that Maki wouldn't appreciate having the attention focused on them.

Overall, she was bored but wasn't about to ruin Maki's day. She could tell that her wife was having fun, with the way her eyes sparkled when explaining some of the stuff Nozomi missed due to the fast talking. Also, it was kind of cute how they'd recreated a four hundred-year-old town, complete with attire that Kotori probably would've liked to see. Still, she wished there was something there that would truly get her attention. Besides her lovely wife, of course.

As they got near the back of the town, Nozomi finally found what she had been looking for. In front of a darkened wooden building with a 'Tavern' sign on it, there was a small wooden structure that stood alone, as if it was waiting for Nozomi to find it. She was somewhat familiar with the medieval torture device known as the stocks. It had come up during one of her internet searches for 'things that weren't made to be kinky but totally are'. The kind of searches that made her wonder if the Public Security Intelligence Agency man watching her through her webcam was ashamed of her.

"The stocks were used as punishment for lawbreakers and other ne... what the hell is this word? Uh, anyway, people in the village would come over and give out punishments as they saw fit. Spitting, kicking, and tickling of the defenseless criminal's feet were common. That's so barbaric... and weird." Maki shook her head as she looked over the device. Nozomi was looking at it too, but her mind had different ideas floating around in it. Some rather... sexy ideas. Her dick began to stir under her knee-length skirt as she quickly concocted her master plan.

"Hey Maki, why don'tcha stick your head in there? I wanna take a picture!" As she had expected, Maki turned to her with a look of extreme doubt. It was a familiar look, but one Nozomi had learned how to work with after ten years of knowing Maki. "It's just for my personal enjoyment, promise. You can even take a photo of me in there too! Then we'll be even. So how 'bout it?"

"Well... I guess that's okay. But you'd better not show it to anyone." Maki knew that the others would joke about her being Nozomi's slave or something with a picture like that, and she knew she'd have to nip that one in the bud real fast. As long as Nozomi was being truthful, it wasn't the end of the world if she agreed to the picture. Maybe she was actually getting into the whole village deal and wanted some sort of photographic memento.

Nozomi lifted up the top board and Maki bent over to place her head and arms inside. "Be careful with that thing. Don't drop it on me." She kept absolutely still, feeling a bit nervous as Nozomi helped the board back down. Thankfully, it came down without any issue, and her delicate skin was safe. She sighed and waited for the picture to be taken, feeling a bit embarrassed with the position she was in. However, the photo she was waiting for was never taken. Instead, she heard what sounded like metal clinking against metal on her left. It took her a moment, but then she realized what it was: the stocks' lock. Nozomi had locked her in. Of course...

"I can't believe I fell for this..." Maki closed her eyes, realizing now that she'd let herself get tricked again. Nozomi had once more been able to get her to do something against her better judgement, and as usual it ended up with her in a compromising position. They say fool me once, shame on you: fool me twice, shame on me. She was going to have to ask the Italians what it was when someone was fooled twenty times. "Let me out, Nozomi. Now."

"I will... but in a bit." Nozomi giggled and moved behind Maki, looking at the perfect portrait before her. Maki wasn't even struggling, knowing that it would be futile. They both knew what Nozomi's intentions were, but she made it perfectly clear as she gently ran her hand over Maki's ass. It looked nice and plump in her jeans, but Nozomi figured it would look better without them. She dropped down to her knees and got to work unbuttoning and unzipping the aforementioned attire.

"Woah, Nozomi, wait! Gods, what if someone walks over?!" Nozomi had considered that, and the thought had gotten her harder. Maki probably wouldn't like that answer, though. She'd actually considered the amount of people who were there when coming up with the idea, and the lack of patrons had gotten her to press on. Though she couldn't help but feel incredibly warm at the thought of potentially being caught, she honestly wouldn't have done this if there had been too many people. In a way, it was actually Maki's fault for having them go there early. There wasn't even anybody in the area besides an employee who was partially in a building some distance away. He wasn't looking their way.

"Nobody's over here, baby. I'm keepin' a look out. Don't worry." She didn't even have to see Maki's face to know that she wasn't a believer. That was okay, though. Once they started getting into it, Maki wouldn't want to stop. That was a Toujou guarantee.

She pulled Maki's jeans down and let them rest around her ankles, taking her time to admire the wonderful ass that was on display for her. This wasn't really the place to dawdle, but she didn't like to rush these things. She stroked Maki's ass again, admiring her curves and the plump cheeks that were tantalizingly hidden from her beneath the fabric of her white lace panties. Those were quickly removed as well, and Nozomi licked her lips at the sight. She was used to Maki's body making her so hard that it hurt, and it always got her sex drive kicked into overdrive. It wasn't quite time yet, though. First, she had to make sure Maki was wet enough to take her in.

"Would you hur-Ah!" Maki yelped as Nozomi's tongue came in contact with her pussy, determinedly slipping inside to give her a good, quick tongue fucking. Her legs shook with the shock of the sudden cunnilingus, but of course her body would betray her by enjoying it. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning, but no sounds were needed to let Nozomi know her tactics were effective. Her pussy, growing wetter by the minute, gave her away as always.

After a couple minutes, Nozomi pulled away and stood back up. Normally she liked to bring Maki to orgasm at least once before they started fucking, but the public setting they were in admittedly left her pressed for time. She looked around the grounds once more, finding it still deserted. The employee she'd seen earlier was gone, and the specks of a couple others - likely regular patrons - were off on the other side of the village. They wouldn't be able to see Nozomi punish her naughty criminal wife from over there. What a shame.

She lifted up her skirt and reached under it to pull down her briefs, sighing with relief as her rock-hard erection came out to breathe. Of course, she immediately forgot about the whole 'need to get things started' deal when she rested her cock on Maki's ass. It was such a great feeling. Sure, it wasn't the same as being as deep as she could get in Maki's pussy, but her ass was nothing to scoff at. It was what she found to be the perfect feeling: not too soft and not too firm. She considered it a perfect pillow for her needy cock, and she found it hard to stop grinding against it even though she knew it'd be wasteful to just blow her load on Maki's ass. There was a time and place for everything, but not now.

Grabbing her cock, she guided it between Maki's legs until her tip hit its mark. Maki hissed when Nozomi entered her, but grew quieter as Nozomi slowly pushed inch after inch of her throbbing cock inside of Maki's pussy. With her skirt lifted up and resting on Maki's backside, their illicit activities were for the most part covered. Even if someone happened to look over, they'd only be able to surmise what was happening. They wouldn't be able to see it specifically. Not unless they ran over and slid under their legs for a bird's eye view.

She held onto Maki's hips and started to thrust, grunting with satisfaction each time she buried her cock deep in Maki's wet pussy. Though Maki tried to keep quiet, her own pleasure couldn't be hidden for long. Soon enough, she was moaning out loud, trying and failing to stop herself each time one of Nozomi's thrusts made her nearly shout out her pleasure into the village. It was just too good to stay silent. Nozomi was big and stretched her out so damn perfectly. No matter how wonderful it felt, however, she was absolutely going to lock Nozomi in the closet when they got back for this.

On one hand, Nozomi knew they needed to be quiet. On the other hand, she didn't really care. To draw out some more sounds from Maki, she lifted up her skirt and pulled it out of the way so that she had a proper line of sight on Maki's ass. It was shaking along with Maki's legs as Nozomi thrust in and out of her, but it could use a little extra somethin' somethin'. Grinning to herself, she gave Maki a hard smack on the ass, and she was reward with a likely louder than intended yelp from her wife. So she did it again, and again, switching cheeks to get the full combo. The yelps turned to moans, and Nozomi got more excited. She knew that Maki was feeling the same way, even if she wasn't saying it.

She decided to temporarily give Maki's reddening ass a break in order to fully concentrate on giving her pussy the business. Her nails dug into Maki's hips, pounding Maki's defenseless pussy as hard as she could while standing on her tip-toes for extra leverage. Her balls, swelling with cum, slapped against Maki's ass, their bodies pressing close together with each thrust. They were both starting to sweat a bit, and Maki's earlier complaints were completely gone. They'd been replaced by moans and gasps of "Don't stop, dammit!" along with the always-beautiful sound of her name falling from Maki's lips. She wanted to cum so damn badly and just power wash Maki's insides, but she held off. It was always polite to let the bratty rich woman cum first, or something like that. Let nobody say that Nozomi wasn't proper husband material.

When she heard a shout, she just figured it was Maki letting out her pleasure for the world - AKA just her - to hear. Then she realized that it didn't make sense for Maki to shout out "Hey!" Nor did it make sense for her to follow it up with "What are you two doing?!" in a deep voice. She scanned the area in front of them, and saw the culprit: an employee in period clothing marching towards them with a very cross expression on his face and an old-looking rifle in his hands.

"Shit..." Nozomi swore under her breath as she hastily pulled out of Maki. Hopefully that rifle wasn't real... or loaded. She heard Maki whine with disappointment as she pulled out, which meant she must've had her eyes closed at that moment. When she heard Maki follow it up with an embarrassed scream, Nozomi knew that Maki had noticed.

"Nozomi! Get me out of here!" Maki shrieked in horror, even as Nozomi was already flipping open the latch and pulling up the board. As soon as she was free, Maki shot straight up, which made Nozomi's skirt fall back to its original positioning. That, of course, made it quite clear what Maki wasn't wearing. With her face rapidly turning a dark shade of red previously unknown to mankind, Maki bent over to pull up her panties and jeans. While she did that, Nozomi just reached down to grab her shorts and run for the hills. Since her skirt was covering up her modesty, she decided that getting out of there was more important than getting fully dressed.

"Meet you outside, baby!" While Nozomi raced off like a jet, Maki desperately ran after her while trying to button up her pants and avoid the angry townsman.

"Get back here, dammit! Don't leave me behind! Nozomiii!"

* * *

  
"I can't believe that just happened..." Maki sat against the wall outside of the replica village, hiding her face in her hands. She was more mortified than she'd ever been in her life, which said something about the embarrassment she was feeling. "That guy saw me half-naked..."

"I didn't even know you could get banned from the entire seventeenth century," Nozomi mused aloud. She wasn't in a dour mood like Maki was. There had always been a chance that was going to happen, but she had been willing to risk it. She did it all for the nookie, and she never regretted that. The unintended blue-balling that she was now suffering through was unfortunate, but it wasn't a game ender. She could come back from that. Emphasis on 'come'. "We gotta get back at them, Maki!"

"By what, filming ourselves having sex for them?" She dropped her hands and glared at Nozomi, frustration evident on her face.

"There were no video players in the 1600s, silly." Maki just groaned and hid her face again. "What we should do is sneak back inside and do it in the mayor's office. That'll really stick it to 'em. It's like... a moral victory, you know?" Honestly, Nozomi just wanted to get her dick wet again, but she could do two things at once.

"Are you serious?" Maki looked like she might vehemently disagree, but then she just sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "You're lucky I didn't cum yet... This is _your_ fault, you know?" That was true, but it all worked out. Maki stood up and shook her head, starting to walk away from Nozomi. "This better be worth it, because it's the _last_ time you're cumming on this vacation."

"I'll just make it worth it, then." Pumping her fist, Nozomi walked behind Maki and gave her a playful slap on the ass. "Alright, here's the plan. When the ticket taker isn't looking, we'll sneak in and move behind the buildings until we reach the mayor's office. I remember where it is, so we shouldn't have any problems there." They had reached the end of the wooden wall, and they both peered out to see where the ticket taker was looking.

"This is ridiculous... What if the door to that building is locked anyway? Then what?"

"Then we'll improvise. This is happening, baby. Okay, now!" She ducked down and started running towards the entrance, leaving Maki to run after her. They both were able to duck past the ticket taker without being caught, though whether that was from a lack of knowledge or lack of caring, neither of them would ever know. Either way, Nozomi led Maki behind the first building, giving her wife a big smile. "Alright, let's do this!"

Maki sighed but didn't argue, following Nozomi behind the buildings. Nozomi was more into their little spy mission, throwing herself against the wall and sneaking over to the edge of the buildings to look around for a clear coast. Maki just kind of followed behind with her usual resting bitch face. Finally they reached the mayor's office, as Nozomi lifted her hand up and signaled for Maki to follow her. Together, they both sneaked around the side of the building and looked around. There were a few people in sight, but they were all regular citizens. As far as they could see, there were no employees in sight.

If anybody noticed them come out from behind the buildings and attempt to enter one as tourists, nobody bothered to say anything. Honestly, none of them likely cared enough to do something about it. The door was unlocked, thank goodness, so Nozomi opened it and took a peek inside. It was dark, but there didn't seem to be anyone inside. Smiling, Nozomi walked in and Maki filed in behind her. She wasn't going to bother with locking the door, but Maki took that choice out of her hands. This time, they weren't going to be interrupted.

They were standing partway in the room when Nozomi decided what she wanted. She wanted some good ol' fashioned oral, and it was only fair for her to give it to Maki first, considering what she'd put her through today. Dropping down to her knees, Maki only got out "What are-" before the unbuttoning of her jeans made it clear what was going on. There was a light blush on her face, but she didn't try and stop Nozomi from what she was doing. "Do you, uh, need help?"

"I got it, baby." Nozomi smiled up at her as she finished unbuttoning and unzipping Maki's jeans, grabbing onto them and pulling them down. Maki's panties came down with them, and Nozomi was pleased to see that Maki hadn't completely dried up from unbridled rage. Diving forward, she thrust her tongue into Maki's pussy so she could finish what she had started.

Maki's moans were quiet as Nozomi ate her out. She bit down on her lip to silence herself as best she could, while she reached down with one hand and gently ran her fingers through Nozomi's hair. Times had changed since high school, and it'd been years since Nozomi wore her hair in twintails. Nowadays, she'd either put it up in a ponytail or let it down fully, which was how she had it today. That was just fine with Maki, who loved seeing Nozomi's hair flowing down free as the Gods intended it to.

Nozomi moved her tongue around inside of Maki, pulling out only to give her a back-and-forth tongue lashing before diving back in. While her tongue went to pay some attention to Maki's clit, her hands reached around to grab two handfuls of plump tomato booty. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Maki squeak above her, giving Maki's ass a couple of squeezes and a customary smack. There barely was any rest time for her, since she liked to consider her superpower a high-stamina jaw.

Maki's moans got a bit louder as Nozomi continued to feast on her pussy. Her legs shook a bit, and she made a fist in Nozomi's hair. Nozomi could hear Maki's heavier breathing over her own determined licks, so she focused herself on getting Maki to orgasm. At that point, even her jaw - strong as it was - began to get a bit sore, but she ignored it because she knew that Maki was very close. She just had to get her there.

Maki's grip was tight in Nozomi's hair as she pulled her head hard between her legs just before she came. Even as Maki's juices were flooding her senses, Nozomi continued to languidly move her tongue inside of her pussy, enjoying the taste that dripped onto her tongue. When Maki's legs stopped shaking and her grip slackened, Nozomi pulled away from her and looked up with a grin. She ran her tongue over her lips, then used her fingers to start cleaning up Maki's cum from her face and get it into her mouth.

"Bet that was worth it, huh?" Nozomi snickered as Maki huffed and turned away with a blush, refusing to answer. Even now, things that were sexual in nature could still embarrass Maki. It was still cute, and it made Nozomi's heart feel extra warm. It also made her dick extra hard, though, so she stood up and grabbed Maki's hand, leading her towards the desk near the back wall. She wanted to make sure her own needs were met as well before they potentially got busted again.

She pushed the mayor's chair back and stood in front of it, reaching under her dress to remove her briefs before sitting down. Her eyes were on Maki as she lifted up her dress and showed off her still-raging erection, pleased to see that Maki's eyes immediately went down to stare. Then she looked back up and realized that Nozomi was looking right at her. "Don't you dare give me that smug smile."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Nozomi with a smug smile. Maki narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't really argue against the truth. Instead, she slowly got down on her knees and got in between Nozomi's legs. Not wanting to waste any time due to the threat of being caught, she grabbed Nozomi's cock and started to stroke it quickly up and down while using her tongue on the tip. Then she leaned over it and took the tip in between her lips, gently sucking on it while continuing to stroke it.

Her hand moved down to the base as she took more of Nozomi's cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the shaft. She gave it small, quick strokes as she sucked on as much as she could. With her other hand, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, then just decided to close them and concentrate fully on the blowjob. As for Nozomi, she leaned back in her chair, grabbing a fistful of Maki's hair and smiling to herself.

"Ahh, it's so good to be king." Maki immediately glared up at her, a look so sharp that it could probably cut glass. Nozomi knew she was going to pay for that later, but she'd said that she was going to make this worth it, and she was absolutely getting her money's worth. "Come on, baby. You don't want to get caught again, do you?" She still glared up at Nozomi, but the light blush on her cheeks let Nozomi know she'd won that battle. Grumbling around Nozomi's cock, Maki dropped her eyes back down and returned to blowing her wife in a pilgrim town that she had quickly began regretting going to.

Nozomi wasn't the only one who'd had obvious changes over the years. If anything, Maki had changed the most physically over the last decade. Either her or Rin. She'd grown out her hair somewhat, letting it go a couple inches below her shoulders. That allowed Nozomi the ability to grab onto her hair and pull it when she was fucking her from behind, so that was something she greatly approved of. Her bust had also grown a noticeable amount, something that she praised the Gods for every day. She would then get slapped on the back of the head when Maki realized what she was praying about. Finally, both her and Rin had the biggest growth spurts, which had them at about the same height as the tallest members of the group. That was the one thing that Nozomi wasn't as enthused about. She felt short around Maki, and Maki would make sure Nozomi remembered that fact.

Her height advantage was no good there, though. There, Maki was down on the floor, and Nozomi was enjoying the pleasurable sensations of Maki's mouth moving up and down on her cock. Some would say that Maki's more prudish, reserved nature would make her a lousy lay, but Nozomi had proof that was far from the truth. Besides, Maki had always had quite the mouth on her. It translated well from condescension to fellation.

Nozomi was suddenly reminded that time was of the essence, and she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. She would've loved to lord over Maki for as long as she could last, but that was probably too big a risk now. They might even get arrested if they were caught at this point, and even she wasn't looking forward to making that phone call to one of the others.

She tugged hard on Maki's hair, making her look up. The glare was gone now. She looked rather docile at that point, still sucking on Nozomi's cock. "Do you want to make me cum, sweetie? I'm really close, and I wanna see ya swallow every drop. Do you wanna taste me, baby?" Maki moaned around Nozomi's cock, nodding slightly before sucking harder and trying to take every inch she could fit in her mouth. The hand that had still been at the base of her cock shifted downwards to play with her balls, which Nozomi appreciated. She leaned back in her chair and moaned, leaving the rest in Maki's capable mouth.

The pleasure steadily grew inside her, and she started to buck her hips against Maki's face as she worked her magic. It felt so damn good, and she forced herself to lean forward so that she could watch as she came in Maki's mouth. To further speed herself up, she began playing with her chest, squeezing her large breasts through her shirt. She really wanted to just close her eyes and let herself be overcome by the pleasure, but she knew that it would be worth it if she kept them open.

Her first cumshot seemed to take Maki by surprise, but she adjusted and moved her mouth back near the tip as Nozomi quickly flooded her mouth with cum. Nozomi's loads tended to be rather voluminous, usually more than Maki could take in one mouthful. Before that could happen, Maki pushed against Nozomi's legs and ducked to the side, barely avoiding getting hit in the face with another cumshot. It wasn't a graceful dodge, but Maki was not about to get any stains on her outfit.

Maki swallowed down every drop of Nozomi's cum she had in her mouth, locking eyes with Nozomi, who was giving her a tired but satisfied smile. She just rolled her eyes and looked at the desk, which had taken the brunt of Nozomi's remaining cum. That was not something they should leave there, but neither of them had any paper towels to try and clean it up with. Without many options, Maki yanked Nozomi's briefs from around her ankles and used them to soak up the mess.

"Hey! I still need to wear those!" Nozomi complained as Maki cleaned up everything she could. Then she handed them back to Nozomi with a no-nonsense look.

"Then maybe you shouldn't cum like a garden hose. We can't leave that kind of 'evidence' behind, and I'm sure as hell not using _my_ clothing to clean up _your_ mess. Just put them back on and let's go." She stood up and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for Nozomi so they could try and escape. There wasn't much Nozomi could do besides leaving the briefs behind, and she couldn't even do that. 'No evidence' and all that. She put her briefs back on, knowing that she'd have to clean both them and the skirt later. Then she stood up and kissed Maki on the cheek before they went to the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. They had to wait for an employee to turn her back, and then they were out and booking it to the entrance.

When they made it out safely, Maki turned to Nozomi and prepared to give her a verbal dressing down about their just-finished physical dressing down. However, her sharp words were dulled before they could even leave her lips, as they were trapped beneath Nozomi's kiss. Nozomi grabbed her hips and locked lips with her hungrily, refusing to back down until Maki finally wrapped her arms around Nozomi's shoulders and kissed her back.

"I know that was dangerous, but that was really hot!" Nozomi smiled brightly at Maki, ignoring the strange looks people were giving them as they walked past. It may have been a combination of them making out in public and speaking a completely different language. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I... Of course I know that." Maki blushed and tried to play it cool, frowning as she was finally able to scold Nozomi. "That was... Yeah, it was good, but that was really dangerous! I'm still mad at you for that, you know? You can forget about getting even a quick handjob the rest of the trip after today." Her blush darkened a bit as she started to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. "But, uh... if you want to... go another round _today_ , you know? Then you'd better get us back to the hotel right now."

"Oh?" Nozomi felt her dick begin to rise again, licking her lips as she grabbed Maki's hand excitedly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the hotel!" She ran towards the car with Maki in tow, prepared to potentially kick Eli and Nico out of the hotel room so that she could spend some more quality time with her wife.

"We'd better not get banned from the hotel too, though."

"No promises!"


End file.
